


STRADE X READER POV - wlm/ftmlm oneshot

by Alistairz



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: BDSM, Basement, F/M, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Stockholm, Stockholm Syndrome, Strade - Freeform, blowjob, btd, captive x captor, strade x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistairz/pseuds/Alistairz
Summary: Written on a whim for my friend Finnegan 🥺💖 you’re taken as one of Strade’s victims, and have been enduring his torturous ways for days. When he tells you he’s raising your status as a captive, all you can do is fear for the worst... but is all the pain truly as horrible as one might think?
Relationships: Strade x reader
Kudos: 34





	STRADE X READER POV - wlm/ftmlm oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnegan Fox 🦊](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Finnegan+Fox+%F0%9F%A6%8A).



You awaken to the sound of creaky footsteps... the eerie haunting noise that has trained you to flinch, already expecting the pain to come. 

It’s been a few days since this strange man took you from the braying mule, a scuzzy bar amped up with decent lighting and re-upholstered seats. He spoke in a foreign tongue at first, friendly and dare you say attractive. There was something about his charisma that was charming, deadly.. it was enjoyable. You grabbed a couple drinks, talked about traveling, work, the usual sort of thing. There was a grumble in his voice that left you feeling weak in your barstool. That’s when you made the mistake that changed your life. 

“Wanna spend the night together..?”

You snap back into reality, the words you spoke swirling around your head. “One night,” you laughed. More like a couple hundred. Your laugh drones on in a maniacal pity before-

You head is slammed against the concrete wall. You eyes grow wide and your ears ring, your vision lapsing in and out of focus. When your eyes finally focus, a large, smiling face is there to greet them. Your own blood stains his brow. 

“Wakie wakie, y/n.” He hums with a raspy tone. His thick German accent taints his words as he speaks. “Sorry for the rude awakening dear, but I’m the only one who should be laughing around here. It got on my nerves.” His voice is deceptively happy and calm, as always. 

Blood begins to trickle from the side of your head where he pushed you into the cold concrete. It’s the only warmth you’ve felt since the last time he marred you. 

“Oh no,” he frowned. “You’re bleeding.. let me help you.” 

The man leans forwards and grabs your cheeks in his hand, squishing your face as you angrily furrow your brows. Slowly his coarse tongue meets the wound on your temple. The pain shoots through you like a blade as you hiss through your teeth. His breath is hot on your face, the smell of alcohol reeking through your nose. 

“Mhm, that was nice...” he pants erotically, your blood smeared on his lips. 

You let out the breath you were holding in and slumped against the wall wearily. Based on the shadow cast by the crack under the door, it should be evening... he won’t be here for long.

“...I want some more.” 

Your heart skips a beat. Oh god... what could he possibly do to you that he hasn’t already done. You didn’t even want to think about it. Adrenaline begins to pump through your veins as he strolls towards his tool box and shifts through the instruments. To your relief, he settles on a small blade. Considering the other options, he must’ve been in a good mood. 

Knife in hand, he comes back and squats in front of you. 

“Now my dear, you’ve been so good. I think you deserve some special attention... you must be lonely, I assume?” He grasps your face in his large hand, tracing the knife against your tattered clothes waiting for an answer. Your grunt and look away from him, clenching your teeth.   
Your defiance is quickly interrupted by your hair being yanked. 

“NAGH!” You shriek, Strade pulling you close. You can’t help but squirm beneath his warm body... you were lonely.. and his touch began to feel more comforting by the day. 

The German chuckles in a deep tone. “You know I don’t like to be alone on an open mic. Talk to me, I won’t bite,” he assures. 

You can’t seem to form words, though you try as you might. How come the closer he comes the more anticipation you begin to feel? Why is his body heat so comforting? He’s your captor and yet... in these more gentle moments he feels like all you have. You know what he wants. Maybe if you take initiative then..

Your thought isn’t complete before you roll up your shorts and expose your thigh. 

“Here...” you meekly submit. “Cut me here..”

The man’s sudden shock is soon twisted into an intoxicated grin. “See how far we can get when you cooperate? You’ll enjoy yourself much more,” he coos to you. One knee after the other he kneels on the basement floor, knife in hand. With his left, he raises his arm and places his hand on your thigh. His skin is warm and tough.. you shutter at the touch. You nearly let yourself melt into the warmth before you feel fire rush through your skin. You cry out. 

Strade smiles calmly and sweetly as he slices the knife across your thigh, leaving a thick and gooey trail of blood behind him. The blade trails towards your pelvis, and curves. He lifts the knife and stabs in again, drawing another shape. You begin to lose consciousness as you eye his work. The letters “S,” and “T,” are inscribed in your flesh. They must be his initials. 

“Now you’re almost mine... I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, y/n.”

“What.. are you finally gonna kill me? Be my guest, I’ve accepted my fate with you.” You grimace, closing your eyes gently. Your eyes flutter back open to Strade’s gentle touch. God those hands can be such liars. 

Strade sighed. “You really think I want to dispose of you? Why would I go through all this work training and conditioning you just to kill you!” He exclaimed, looking at you with a pang that nearly reflected hurt feelings. He sets the knife down on the basement floor and shifts his weight, scooting himself against the wall next to you. 

“You know, I’ve never liked human beings.” He starts. “They break to easily, their emotions don’t make sense, and they annoy the shit out of me.” The man speaks with annoyance.  
“And yet-!”

You look at him, a bit uncomfortable. Your eyes squint as you try to understand where he’s going with this. 

He growls. “And yet I still entertain myself with them. I still crave them, break them, miss them-“ he stops himself. Anger swells inside his eyes before ramming your chains with a sledgehammer. The pieces of metal clamer to the ground haphazardly. 

“Get on your knees.” he spits. “You know what’ll happen if you try to escape.”

Thankfully flexing your sore wrists which haven’t moved in days, you obey. Heat begins to rise in your body as the large man begins to undo his belt in front of your face. Oh god.. he wasn’t preparing your for death. He was preparing your for something much more involved. Your thoughts swirl inside your head at the speed of sound before you’re hit in the face with a half-hard length. 

“Suck it.” There’s fire gleaming in the man’s golden eyes. 

You know better than to disobey him. His conditioning has worked. 

Nervously, you take his member in your hands and give it a squeeze before introducing your soft tongue. Pre-cum leaks from the head and into your mouth- it’s bitter. He must smoke. The man above you moans and shutters as you begin to work your tongue around his head. His intimacy is so musky, the thick trail of hair leading from his navel down retains his scent... You work his length further into your mouth. 

“Fuck, that’s what I’m talking about.. I should’ve started you sooner,” he grins. Without a second warning, the man grabs the back of your head and thrusts himself down your throat. 

You gag and choke around his cock, tears pouring down your face as you struggle for air. His thick fingers grasp into your hair and yank your head forwards and back, ramming your face into his un-shaved groin. All you can hear is the slapping of his thrusts and his moans of pleasure. He yanks your hair and shakes hitting climax, cum pouring down your throat. He pulls out still milking as you gasp and sputter for breath, coughing up semen and gagging on your own spit. 

Strade breathes heavily and smears the come on your face. “I’m not done yet, princess.” He grabs the knife he had tossed on the floor earlier and slices it through your shirt. Ripping off the rags he moves to your shorts, ripping through them just as easily. You’re left in your underwear, topless and weak. 

“Strade...” you call wearily. You lay back on the floor and sprawl yourself out. “I belong.. to you”

Strade smiles and strokes your neck, fingers trailing down your body. “That’s right, you’re learning so quickly... should I reward you?” He buzzes with excitement, flicking and pinching your nipples. 

You squirm underneath him, a small whine crawling out of your throat as he fondles your chest. The large hands squeeze and claw into the fat until blood rises to the surface, leaving bruised marks in their wake. His hands move further down down your stomach, and reach your pelvis. His hand reaches into your undies and a finger parts your lips, sliding in to your intimacy. You didn’t realize how wet you were until now... your lubricant covers his hand in no time. 

You let out a gasp as one of Strade’s thick fingers slides inside of you with ease. Biting your lip you look at him through clouded eyes, his friendly grin has turned terrifyingly sensual. He looks as if he’s nearly drooling as he eyes your intimacy, hot and dripping. He pulls out his finger with a shutter and brings it to his face. To your embarrassment he brings it to his mouth and works his tongue around it in a breathing haze, saliva mixing with your precum on his hand. 

“What’s wrong down there? Cat got your tongue?” He laughs sinisterly before leaning down to you and shoving his wet finger in your mouth. “Don’t you just taste delicious..” he hums to himself, beginning to pump his cock with his other hand. He eyes you, fingers playing with your tongue. Your eyes clench shut as you feel him approach you, taking your hips in his hands and pulling you up onto his thighs. You can feel his hard-on rub against your ass... Before you feel your front entrance being stretched. 

“mngh..!” You groan out, Strade’s thick member pushing its way inside you. He pulses against your walls until he reaches your hilt, groin pressed against your clit. Your lubricant stains his body hair and drips down your legs. 

“St- Strade.. you’re so big..!” You shutter as you begin to buck your hips against him, desperate to feel more of his length. 

“Oh you’re so eager my dear... you want some more?” He pulls out and thrusts in with a vigorous slap. You yelp out into the silence, your squeal echoing against the walls. The sheepish noise obviously delights your captor. He thrusts more, wet squelches matched with moans from the two of you. You reach down to your swollen hard clit and begin to rub in slow steady circles in sync with his bucking, screaming in delight as he rams against your g-spot violently. Blood trickles down your thigh from the initials carved into your skin, the sticky red liquid mixing with your sweat and cum. 

His thrusts become faster and faster as he breathes heavily, his alcohol-tainted breath piercing the air. Suddenly with a stifled grunt he gasps, thrusting powerfully hitting orgasm. Cum pours inside you and leaks out of your entrance, his cock pulsing. Simultaneously you hit your climax as well, whole body shuttering and pulsing against the thick semen pumping inside you. 

Tears weep from your eyes as your intimacy throbs. Strade haphazardly pulls his member out from your walls, dick falling limp and cum pouring out of your hole. Heaving, he looks at you and gives a half-assed grin. “You’re sure a good fuck, aren’t you?” He swoons and catches himself on the tool bench. 

You pant, embarrassed at the remark. He’s so vile, so disgusting, such a monster.. and yet- this is the most you’ve ever felt towards anyone in your entire life. Your mind is buzzing with so many thoughts- one being the most prominent; how tired you were. You close your eyes and your body relaxes on the basement floor, body exhausted and eased. You hear Strade shuffle around the basement before feeling something light and soft fall upon your figure. Warmth... the first blanket you had felt since you were home. 

“Thank you...” you murmur, cuddling into the sheet. Strade huffs and clasps his belt back around his hips and nears the stairs, turning back to look at you. Out of the crack of your tired eye you can see him approach you.. his hand rests on your head and runs through your hair before he turns back around to climb the stairs. 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
